The present invention pertains to the field of computer systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of removing and installing a bus agent while a computer system is receiving power.
Server computer systems have a need to be nearly constantly functional. It is important for server systems to be operational for as great a percentage of time as possible. When a subsystem of a server computer system fails, the server typically must be powered down and a technician must remove the failing subsystem and install a functional subsystem. The types of subsystems that may require such maintenance may include processors, peripheral components, memory devices, memory controllers, and other subsystem types. The removal and installation of subsystems may occur whenever a failure is detected, or the maintenance may occur on a regular schedule. In any event, the need to power down the server results in the server becoming unavailable for a period of time. This period of unavailability is undesirable, as it will in many cases interfere with critical network services.